Truth or Dare
by BettySwollocs
Summary: …by then drunken games of truth or dare tended to lead to more revelations than kissing behind the bike-sheds"


Title: Truth or Dare 

Author: Bettyswollocs

Pairing(s): Willow/Kennedy, others (non cannon)

Rating: R

Summary: …by then drunken games of truth or dare tended to lead to more revelations than kissing behind the bike-sheds

A/n- This is set in the everyone's-a-lesbian verse. If you don't know what that is, the clue is in the title. It that offends, no one is forcing you to read it…

Disclamer: Not mine, yada yada yada

* * *

**Part One: Tempting Suggestions**

In retrospect it wasn't the fantastic idea it was at the time, however in retrospect things rarely are. Despite the way they acted, they were no longer mere teenagers and by then drunken games of truth or dare tended to lead to more revelations than kissing behind the bike-sheds. However, it was a Friday night, they had won their battle, and were celebrating in style. Unfortunately, due majorly to the influence of Xander, their ideas of 'style' had become somewhat skewiffed. Hence, there they were in the Summers' living room surrounded by half empty pizza boxes, half drunk beers and vodka and cokes, emphasis on the vodka.

The whole group was gathered, Buffy and Faith, the original Slayers, and Buffy's reluctantly invited sister Dawn, and all the scoobies the group had acquired over the years. Despite the many grievances and frictions within the group, post Big-Bad slayage and generous quantities of alcohol had smoothed their differences and the people gathered laughed and joked and celebrated freely.

* * *

**Willow POV**

It's about ten o'clock and I am suddenly aware that the pizza has been finished some time ago and people are complaining of the sudden lack of food.

"I'm off to the kitchen to get some nibbles, anyone want anything?" I announce. A barrage of requests responds.

"Popcorn, please Will" from Xander

"Can you see if we have any chips?" from Dawn and several more suggestions for ice cream and peanuts and candy from others spread around the room.

"Alright then," I say, "I'll see what I can rustle up."

As I rise from the sofa arm that I am perched on I realise that my girlfriends grip on my hand isn't letting up. Looking round questioningly I see her excusing herself from her conversation with Xander, sitting on the other end of the couch and rising to follow me.

Internally I grin. There's only one reason she would want to come with me, domestic chores are not exactly her style, so the only reason she'd be following me is to take advantage of the privacy of the Summers' kitchen provides.

Once safely withing the kitchen, the door pulled more or less closed Kennedy wastes no time in proving my predictions correct. She has me immediately pinned against the countertop and is kissing me like her life depends on it. Also predictably, I have no objections. Every time she gets a little tipsy she gets like this, frisky, as I tend to call it, horny as hell as she does. It is one of the reasons I don't like her going out drinking with Faith, 'cuz Faith is difficult to resist at the best of times, but in the state that she's in now it'd be damn near impossible. Still, I can do little to stop her, and as far as I know she has never succumbed to the temptation, she's always home surprisingly early having definitely not eased the tension yet.

* * *

**Anya POV**

As far as I know, none of the others have noticed, but every now and then, If I listen carefully I can hear sounds coming from the kitchen of a distinctly un-snack-preparing nature. Willow and Kennedy have gone in there to gather munchables and have no doubt taken full advantage of the solitude. The problem with this is that, as I know from previous experience, there is a great likelihood of completely losing track of the time while indulging in one another's alcohol fuelled lust. Said alcohol also has a tendency to affect the loudness of the resulting encounter. The conversation going on here has slowed somewhat to meaningless drivel that hold's little of my attention, I'll have to do something about that in a minute, but for now I think I shall go grab me a free show.

"I'm going to see what's holding them up." I announce, but not many people are paying attention otherwise I know people would be able to guess the nature of their problem, the only person who appears to catch on is Faith, who for a while now has been sitting on the opposite side of the room, leaning against the wall, beer in hand, looking somewhat bored. Faith's eye meet mine questioningly and I merely raise my eyebrows in challenge before turning and leaving the room.

When I reach it, the kitchen the door is slightly ajar, through it I can just see to the far side of the room where, predictably, Kennedy has Willow pinned to the worktop and is kissing her for all she is worth. I settle in at the doorframe to enjoy the view.

Underneath her tight pants I can just see the muscles of Kennedy's ass ripple as she unconsciously tenses and relaxes with the teasing movement of Willow's hands. I imagine I can feel the heat coming off them from where I stand several yards away and I know I stand little chance of discovery in my voyeurism, they are so wrapped up in each other.

Periodically, though, a contact to my shoulder startles me and I have to swallow a yelp before I am silenced with another strong hand covering my mouth. A smooth, husky voice whispers into my ear,

"Enjoying the show, Anya?"

I shudder as her teasing words caress my already enlivened libido and her breath warms that spot on my neck so close to her lips. Before I have a chance to respond I notice that the hand which had first contacted my shoulder was steadily moving, tracing my shoulder blade through my thin cotton shirt. Whilst oddly distracted by this subtle sensation I once hear her seductive voice uttered from so close to my ear.

"Keep watching," it says, "and don't make a sound."

I suddenly realise that in my distraction by the presence behind me I had neglected the view in front. My attention partly drawn back to the opposite side of the kitchen I momentarily panic at the thought that the couple could have turned and seen us at any time, one look at their lust filled embrace however quells my fears, their attention is on nothing and no one besides themselves. Despite the latest turn of events their presence is still magnetic and once my eyes have found them again they do not wish to leave the sight, so I have no problem following my seductress's order. Speaking of my seductress, her teasing hand is now still moving steadily, southwards this time, following the line of my spine. Her other hand is still firmly placed across my mouth to silence me, it needn't be, but I find that I have no objection to its controlling presence there.

As the scene heats up opposite me, Willow's long legs wrapping around Kennedy's waist, desperately trying to achieve greater contact, I feel those perfect lips returning to my neck, kissing and teasing the skin there as her hand reaches my ass and begins to massage subtly. A moan comes to my throat and I fight to squash it, more conscious of obeying her order than avoiding discovery. Leaving my ass for the moment her hand slide to take a firm grip on my hip, pulling her self towards me until her body is pressed tightly to my back. I almost sigh in pleasure as the caress of her voice returns to my ears,

"Shush now, Wouldn't want me to have to stop now would you?" Almost involuntarily I shake my head hard, her hand staying with my movement until I am still again. Slowly, as I enjoy the sight of unbridled lust before us and the soft curvaceous body pressed to my back, the hand silencing me is removed. Sliding to cup my jaw with her fingers as her thumb gently traces shape of my lips. Without thinking my lips open for her and my tongue comes out to draw her thumb inside. Permitting this deviance momentarily she allows my tongue to play with the digit enthusiastically for a brief instant before removing it. Once removed however, my saliva traces the path of her hand as she gently caresses down my throat towards the neck-line of my blouse.

Opposite us the lust-filled coupe are losing themselves in each other still. Will's once restrained moans are getting louder and louder as she loses all sense of their surroundings. Kennedy's lips have released Willow's and now seek to claim her neck and the exposed part of her chest. Judging by their movements Kennedy has breached the barrier of Willow's jeans and is working her over well out of sight to us, shielded by he own body. The noises coming from the two of them are captivating. Under the wanton moans of Willow are the quiet grunts of exertion from Kennedy produced with each thrust of her powerful arm. I am held in place more firmly by the sight of their action than by the supernatural strength of the arms which encircle me. Trapped in my voyeurism the sensations of my seductress gently freeing the buttons of my blouse becomes secondary. This feeling soon drops further back in my consciousness, however, when her full lips return to my ear and the voice of my tormenter penetrates my lust clouded mind.

"Are you watching baby? Can you see what their doing?" I shudder involuntarily seemingly moving further into her embrace. She continues on, he voice doing more to me than I would ever believe possible.

"Does it turn you on baby, watching them like this?" I know she doesn't expect an answer, which is just as well, I don't think any amount of effort could make me find my voice at this moment. Besides, she already knows the answers. That's why she's asking the questions.

"Do you wish it was you over there, Anya? Kennedy's strong little arms holding you tight, her fingers pounding into you, filling you so full?" She knows the answer to this too, but I confirm it when I let out a groan completely out of my control.

My quietness is no longer so essential now though, as both girls are totally oblivious to their surroundings. A tank could drive through the Summers' kitchen and I don't believe they would stop to look around. Willow throws her head back in ecstasy, letting a cry of "Kennedy!" pass her lips. Kennedy is clearly pleased with the reaction and claims her mouth again in a heated kiss, her arm still thrusting into Willow furiously.

At this point I feel teeth graze the skin of my neck which has been sensitised by the slayer's kisses. My knees weaken and just as I think I will collapse two arms reach around my waist supporting me and spinning me around at the same time. I am pushed firmly against the wall to the side of the open door and my lips are attacked in a searing kiss. In the half second it takes my mind to catch up with what has happened her tongue has parted my lips and is wrestling mercilessly with my own. Once again I find my self having absolutely no objections to the position I am in.

When she pulls back to gasp for air her eyes meet mine and I am instantly lost. The chocolate brown beauty and radiating lust envelops me. Raising my hands to tangle in her hair, I pull her roughly back into another amazingly passionate kiss. Obviously taking this move as consent her hands move rapidly to the inside of my handing-open shirt. Without bothering to remove it she pushes my bra out of the way before taking a breast in each hand, squeezing and caressing with surprising gentleness. My moans swallowed in the heat of our kissing I arch forward pushing myself into her capable hands, urging her to be rougher. Taking the hint, her force increases as her fingers and thumbs seek out my nipples and deliver deliciously painful pinches. My arousal increases beyond belief at the new sensation and I become aware of her hips pressing into mine, holding me firmly between herself and the hard wall. Seemingly of their own accord my legs spread them selves wider and allow for one of hers to insinuate itself between them pushing into me in the most pleasurable way.

With the rhythmic pressure of her thigh between my legs and accompanying ministrations of her hands on my breast I am soon taken over by a powerful wave of pleasure. This girl is not one to allow you to get comfortable though, and she soon felt the need to mix things up a bit. In one quick motion, all contact was removed. The rhythmic pressure of her thigh, the rough but skilful movements of her hands and the assault on her lips and neck stop simultaneously as she steps back away. I groan loudly in frustration and reach to take a fist full of her shirt to drag her back in but my hand is batted away. I struggle to understand for a minute as I am still seeing the fire of arousal burn in her eyes. Ever so slowly she leans in to whisper in my ear, being careful not to touch me at any point. Her voice is still low and dripping with arousal as she says;

"Are you still thinking of them? Thinking of a fast fucking? of Kennedy's hands pounding your cunt until you cant breath, or think, or move?" I whimper under the weight of my need and the sound must call her back to her task as before ! know it her tongue is back plundering my mouth. There are no hands this time, nor thigh, but her entire body is pressed so close to mine I feel beautifully trapped against the wall. Soon she moves her hips away, her clothed breasts still remaining pressed to mine. This allows her the access she needs to roughly grasp at my belt undoing it with fast accuracy that lets me know she's no stranger to this position. Belt undone she negotiates the buttons of my jeans until she is able to drag them, along with my panties, down to just above my knees. I feel bound by the material and the sensation only increases as, having finished this two-handed task, she is able to use a spare hand to pin my wrists to the wall above my head.

I am weak with lust at this point. Restrained and awaiting her touch I am totally at my seductress's mercy. To my frustration the hand not being used to restrain me moves coolly to the wall aside of my waist. Breaking her kiss again she pulls back far enough to look into my eyes yet not enough to stop me feeling deliciously trapped by her presence. In this position, restraining me, looking into my eyes, she waits. For what seems like an endless stretch of time. I eventually realise she is waiting for something. I must organise my mind to form coherent words.

"Please" I manage to utter in sheer desperation. "Please."

"What do you want, Anya?" comes her reply, the lust still evident in her voice yet covered with a much cooler, dominating quality. "Tell me what you need."

Still looking into her eyes I reply the only way I know how. "Fuck me." I say.

"Who do you want to fuck you, baby?" She says primally and suddenly, despite my state this whole event slides into place.

"You" I reply with absolute certainty, "Always you Faith, only you."

This is all she needs, her lips once more fly to mine and despite the absolute hunger they devour mine with I can feel a quality that was not there before, a tenderness. The hand coolly resting on the wall moves rapidly to my exposed breasts and toys with each one in turn, giving the nipples sharp tweaks causing me to moan in pleasure. Before long I am squirming for more and she knows where I need her now. Breaking our kiss again her lips move to replace her teasing fingers on my nipples, freeing her hand to journey southwards. Tracing quickly over the rippling muscles of my stomach the hand soon comes to rest on my soft pubic hair. As her fingers slide into my considerable wetness she moans against my breast, biting down a little harder on my tortured nipple in pleasure. Her agile fingers waste no time in getting exactly where I want them, two fingers teasing my entrance while her thumb immediately seeking out and circling my clit. A couple of circles later and she is entering me two fingers at first before pulling out only to slide back in with another. She builds a fast paced rhythm, her treatment of my nipples never letting up as her thumb work furiously on my swollen clit and her tensed fingers pounded into my cunt, over and over again. My body is worked in a frenzy, my brain not knowing which senses to focus on under the bombardment of so much pleasurable stimulation at once. I have no idea how long the treatment continues, held firmly in place, restrained and bound, while she works to bring me all the pleasure I can possibly take. All I do know is that as the waves of the incredible orgasm built to fever pitch her talented fingers find that spot inside me which sends me flying through the cavern of the most incredible orgasm.

When I am next aware of myself I am sitting like a rag-doll on the floor. She has somehow moved behind me so she can wrap me in her arms as I recover. On opening my eyes I see that my head is rested on her shoulder and her eyes are searching mine with a look caring and devotion I've never, in all our time together, seen them carry. Laying the most delicate of kisses on my reddened lips she whispers to me with utter conviction:

"I love you, Anya"

* * *

**Willow POV**

When I came around Kennedy was still holding me close to her. She had that look about her that she always had after we made love, a look of awe and love that makes me feel like a I'm some sort of goddess. Mixed in with this however, is a look of mischief and embarrassment that makes me remember where exactly it is that we are. The Summers' kitchen. Supposedly getting snacks for the others. How long had we been gone? Why hadn't anybody come looking for us? Oh god. What if they had? Suddenly hit with embarrassment I let out a nervous giggle, which when joined by Kennedy's turned into outright laughter.

When we regained our composure Kennedy put on her fake stern face and said,

"Right, snacks. We need to get snacks for the others."

Unable to resist teasing the girl I stepped in close to her again and whispered into her ear,

"I'm so making that up to you later baby. What do you fancy, in the shower or on the water bed?" Hearing her needy whimper and not waiting for a response I walked purposefully out of her space and towards the food cupboards.

In five minutes we had arranged a huge selection of food, into many different bowls, boxes and bags. We hoped that the more food there was to distract them the less likely they were to comment on our lengthy absence, and what exactly we may have gotten up to.

Armed with as much of what we had prepared as we could carry we made our way back into the living room and towards the expectant looks of the others.

Or we thought they would be expectant but they really seemed utterly oblivious to the amount of time we had been gone. If I wasn't so damned relieved I think I would have been offended. They were however grateful of the copious amounts of food we had come armed with and set about spreading the bowls and plates in between the sprawled bodies littering the floor. In amongst the 'Pass that over here's and the 'Ooh popcorn's it was clear that a suggestion had been made shortly before our re-entry, as there were several statements of 'Sure I'm up for it' and 'Yeah, why not, we're all quite drunk enough'.

"Drunk enough for what?" I asked Cordelia, the supplier of the latest agreement, wondering what they had come up with.

"Truth or Dare" came her reply. I rolled my eyes,

"This was Xander's suggestion wasn't it?" I asked cynically thinking him the only one of us still on the maturity level of a softmore. There were a few sparse giggles and Xander spoke in his defence,

"What's wrong with truth or dare then will? Afraid are you? Got something to hide?" I was aware of the game he was playing but was too drunk to really care so I played along,

"No, have you?" I challenged back. He shook his head smugly, and said,

"I guess that settles it then." He paused for a minute scanning the room before directing his next words at my girlfriend.

"Truth or Dare Kennedy?"

* * *

To Be continued.  



End file.
